


Immersion

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Ren suffering, Why did I write this again?, hands in pants so if ur feeling prudish..., probably didn't happen BUT IT COULD, twitfic inspired, voice chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: Futaba has been more and more insistent on Ren finally giving her his lines and Crow offers to help him record the particular scene he has been having troubles with.There are many things Ren will never agree to do, but getting to hear the man of his dreams feed him lines for a horny VN scene is not one of them.





	Immersion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this account's tweets are protected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590842) by [alsahm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsahm/pseuds/alsahm), [benetnash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benetnash/pseuds/benetnash). 



> Thank you very much to leed ([@sichthys](https://twitter.com/sichthys)) and asa ([@lumenize](https://twitter.com/lumenize)) for giving me permission to post this story! If you haven't already, read the absolute masterpiece they created I based this on. 
> 
> If you enjoy my story, please hmu on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings)!

Ren groaned quietly, resting his chin on his folded arms as he stared at the screen of his laptop, idly scrolling down his twitter feed. Crow’s voice; that sweet, _sweet_ voice that _really_ shouldn’t be killing him every time he heard it but still did; pulled him out of his misery, sounding quite amused.

“It’s quite rare to hear you sighing so much, Joker” the man laughed at him through his speakers, and Ren died a little inside, hearing his alias said with that _way too smooth_ voice.

“Sorry… It’s just, Navi’s been bugging me for these lines whole day now, I can’t shake her off. Even if I pretend I’m offline she just checks it somehow and doesn’t let me focus.” he sighed again. Crow spoke once more, and Ren felt himself smile at the warm tone his voice has taken now.

“Why don’t you just record them and be done with it?”

“It’s not _that simple_ …” Ren huffed, leaning back on his chair, feeling himself blush. “I mean, you’ve seen the scenario. I… I don’t…”

“Is it the sex scene you’re having troubles with?”

 _Damn this man and all he represents_ , Ren thought, clearing his throat.

“Well… yes. I mean, it’s rare enough I’m home alone, with no Ryuuji, and even rarer when Morgana doesn’t make me feel awkward as fuck cuddling to me while I’m supposed to be getting off into a microphone… And even when I try, it just sounds… real clunky and fake.”

“Hm, I suppose I can see the difficulty.” Crow hummed thoughtfully, and Ren felt his lips stretch into a grateful smile.

“See? You understand me. Save me from Navi now, please.”

“Oh, that is not my intention.” Crow’s voice now took the darker, malicious edge Ren has already started to associate with him showing his more sadistic side; it was also, coincidentally, the very voice that has usually gotten him hot enough to yell to Ann about his anguish in DMs.

“You’re so cruel, Crow.” Ren murmured, trying to get his voice to sound more whiny and less breathless.

“On the contrary. I would like to propose a solution to your problem.”

Ren blinked, looking intently at his screen before typing a quick _shut up working on it_ to Navi.

“Okay. I’m listening?”

“Well, it has to be extremely hard to make such a scene sound natural when you need to act it out alone, out of the blue. Have you thought of getting someone to feed you lines..?”

“…a what to do a what?” Ren managed to say, his mind suddenly going into an overdrive. Seriously, Crow couldn’t be proposing he…

“Well, it is a scene between two characters, isn’t it? I know the script, as I have been consulted about it. If you had someone feed you the other’s lines, perhaps it would’ve been easier to act out your own.”

“…you’re proposing I moan and gasp not just into a microphone, but into someone else’s ear.”

“I am simply proposing this as a solution to your problem in being unable to act your part convincingly.”

“…right.” Ren let out a weak laugh.

“It should be someone you trust, and someone understanding of the, erm… instrumental value of the experience. Someone you feel comfortable talking to, too, of course.”

Ren’s head was already spinning, and he wondered briefly whether the implication of Crow’s careful words has really been there, or whether it was only him reading into this whole thing too much.

“You… really think it’d help? I mean… if you say so, I believe you, but…”

He waited, with bated breath. Surely he was overthinking this? _Surely_ Crow – the very man he has had a monster crush on for _months_ now – was not thinking of offering his own—

“Would you… like to try, then? I mean, we are already engaged in a voice chat, and you could at least test out whether the method proposed works for you anyhow…”

_Oh god. Oh. Oh god._

_Mom. Dad. Morgana. Help._

_Oh god._

On the other side of the screen, Ren could hear a rather awkward shuffling. Only now did he realize that with his mind flooded with the idea of Crow’s voice – _that fucking voice_ – uttering the lines to which he was supposed to respond in such a way, he has been silent for quite a long while now, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“…I, of course, understand if you consider this too—”

“No!” Ren gasped, wanting to slap himself for how  damn _eager_ he sounded. “I-I mean… I want to! Try! I mean. If only so I can finally escape Futaba’s nagging, right? Haha…”

_Smooth, Ren, very smooth. Make an idiot of yourself in front of your crush over voice chat for the four hundredth time over, why don’t you._

“…alright then.” Crow, at least, didn’t seem to have noticed Ren’s moment of crisis there; and after a moment of rather awkward silence between them, he cleared his throat, and Ren could hear silent clicking from his side.

“…I have the document open, so, shall we? I propose we start from the top, and slowly work our way down to the part you’re… having troubles with.”

Ren nodded, only after a while realizing Crow couldn’t really _see that_ , now _could he you blabbering idiot, get a grip, man_.

“R-right. Erm… wait, let me just…”

Ren straightened himself on the chair and opened the script Futaba had sent him ages before. He scrolled over his part _twice_ before finally setting everything up, and then reaching for the microphone.

“Ready?”

“Just plugging the better mic in… there we go. Is it working?”

“I hear decisively less crackling on your end, so I would think it does.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Ren bit his lip, staring at the script; only after a moment realizing he had the first line of the scene. He slapped himself over the forehead and heard Crow laugh, obviously hearing the sound.

“…did you just slap yourself?”

“I facepalmed so hard I now have half my face on my hand. I’m good now.”

“Right.”

“Okay, so from the—”

“Joker?” Crow’s voice was soft and slick and dripping with sweetness and Ren seriously wanted to open his vent account on twitter just so that he could beg the general universe to kill him.

“…yes?”

“I am just reading over the script, and it _does_ leave a lot to imagination… perhaps you’d feel better if I improvised certain lines..?”

“…huh? I mean, if you want to…”

“Very well. You just stick to yours, then. Recording ready? Headphones on? I'll start, then.”

Ren nodded again, and had to fight the urge to slap himself once more before confirming that he did, indeed, have everything ready. He heard Crow smile as he confirmed his readiness on his own end and, shuddering slightly, pushed the _record_ button, hearing the sweet voice in his ears melting into something even _more_ seductive, _more_ tempting. Without even thinking of it, Ren felt himself relax and tense up at the same time, a shiver of anticipation running through his body.

“…I have been surprised you have decided to call me here, Red.” Crow whispered huskily right into his ear, and _shit, shit, it had to be Feaherman visual novel Futaba was making, hadn’t it, goddammit_. Crow fit Black so well… Ren closed his eyes. He didn’t need to see the lines, he knew them by heart; and like this, he could let himself imagine Black’s handsome features while he listened to this voice…

…only, the features he knew from his beloved series melted and changed, and shifted instead into ones of red eyes and brown hair and a smile so beautiful it made his breath catch in his throat.

“Are you really surprised? I have a hard time believing that.” he heard himself whisper, in a voice, he knew, perfectly hitting the emotion of the moment. Red’s quiet yearning, and yet his position and pride forbidding him from being too obvious in his desire.

“…does anyone else know..? Do your teammates?”

“Does it matter?” This time, Ren has been quicker to deliver his line; and it has been laced with just as much impatience as Red had to be feeling in his situation. “You’re here. And so am I.”

“You know this is madness.” Crow’s voice was soft, careful now. So far, he still kept right to the script. Ren felt himself smile softly; a sweet, little smile he could definitely picture on Red’s face right then, too.

“And if it is? You came to me anyway. I can’t think of another reason but the fact that you _wanted_ to be here. That you wanted to see me. Even after everything…”

“My reasoning aside.” Crow’s voice was sharp now, and he interrupted Ren’s line in a perfect moment, too, to make it feel so in the game as well. “What would _yours_ be? You have nothing to gain from having me here. Why would the great _Leader_ bother with the likes of me..?”

“It isn’t any particular reason; more so, a variety of them.” Ren felt himself hesitate, and then spoke the last _coherent_ line he has been scripted to say. “The truth is… when I’m with you, I…”

“ _Don’t_.”

“When I’m with you, Black… Only then do I truly feel whole.”

Ren heard the shuddering breath coming from the other side of the screen; he tried to imagine how Crow looked now, when they finally arrived at the territory the real troubles should have begun from. And yet, even though he knew what his next lines contained, Ren couldn’t bring himself to care.

“…truly?” he heard a quiet whisper in his ears, and parted his lips to reply, and lines be damned; but Crow has been serious about improvising from then on.

“…Red.” he heard him breathe, a soft, fleeting gasp that made Ren shudder with anticipation. “I…”

Then, there was soft shuffling; and without thinking, Ren moved his hand up, wanting to fix his headphones a bit, when…

“I want to… touch you, Red.” he heard the voice in his ear, soft and sweet and _tempting_. “I want to drag my hand down your cheek… I have always wondered how it would feel. How your _lips_ would feel against my thumb as I tilted your head up to look at me…”

It felt almost as if he was being controlled. Ren’s own hand brushed over his cheek, mimicking everything Crow has been whispering into his ear. A soft, little gasp slipped from his lips and into the microphone, and in his next words, he could tell Crow was pleased with him.

“…does it mean I may? It does, doesn’t it… You’d let me touch you, truly, even after everything I did to you.” Crow’s whisper was now getting huskier and somehow _closer_ , as if he was leaning towards his own microphone; and consequently, closer to Ren. “You’d trust me, even now… even though I could just slip my hand a little bit lower, wrap it around your neck, just like that.”

Ren’s hand moved obediently, and another gasp; a strangled, needy one this time tore itself from his throat.

“…you _enjoy_ it?” there was genuine surprise there, but to Ren’s hazy brain, it didn’t really matter anymore whether it was Crow or Black who has been surprised by his willingness to give up control like this. The next time Crow spoke, Ren could hear amusement in his voice; and that dark, sadistic edge there again…

“I have tried to _kill you_ … and yet you’d give your life so willingly into my hands. I could squeeze now, just a touch more than _this_ … and Red would be no more.”

Ren bit his lip. This time, he managed to respond, and lines be damned. He’ll get Futaba to add this one in, maybe. Or just edit it out.

“I trust you, Black…” Ren whispered, voice hoarse and husky and just a little bit strangled from the hand on his neck. He could hear breath hitch in Crow’s throat, but he just kept going.

“I trust you… you have my life in your hands, just like you’ve said. I will give you the power to destroy me. But keep me… and I will be by your side forever, just as I always have been.”

“Always…”

“Always.”

“Promise me, Red.” Ren heard the breathless whisper, and leaned slightly closer to the microphone.

“I promise.”

“I want to touch you…”

This time, the voice was different. Crow’s voice had true desperation to it now; and Ren could just imagine, shuddering as he did, Black’s hungry, vulnerable expression. After a moment’s hesitation, Crow continued, in the same, feverish voice.

“I want to touch you, Red… I want to kiss you, feel your breath crash against mine. I want to drag my lips down your throat; and mark you, for all of your precious friends to see. You’re _mine_ , Red…”

Ren groaned quietly, pinching lightly at the side of his neck; imagining the lips he has only seen on pictures until now press against the soft skin harshly, marking him as his.

“ _Black_ …”

“Shush.” Crow’s voice was soft now, but his breath was quick in Ren’s ears. “I wouldn’t stop on just marking you, now would I. After all, a mark is just that, a mark… What I’d do… yes, Red, I’d _claim you_. Take you as my own.”

Another silent gasp from Ren, and a dark, quiet chuckle from Crow. Gods, he was too good at this… why was he so good?

“You… really want me to, don’t you. You want to feel me press you against the bed, want to see me look down at you as I undress you, piece by piece, until you’re bare and vulnerable and _only for my eyes to see_ … You want to feel me touch you; feel me give you pleasure like no one else could…”

Ren’s hands gained a life on its own by then; slipping down his chest and into his pants, making him gasp quietly at how _hard_ he got. His eyes flew open, his cheeks burning bright red. Gods, _Crow_ did that to him… they were _way_ off script now, Futaba would have made do with Ren’s reaction to imagining Crow _kissing_ him, but like this…

“ _Crow_.” he whispered, not even knowing why; and on the other side of the mic, he heard a breathless silence. It stretched between them, but somehow, instead of awkwardness from before, it has been filled with delicious tension; and then, Ren felt blood on his tongue as he bit his lip hard enough for it to bleed, hearing what his partner had to say next.

“ _Ren_ …”

It was a moan; Crow _moaned_ his real name, in the soft, breathless way that made Ren’s mind go into overdrive, imagining him like he himself was; breathless and flushed, hands wandering feverishly over his perfect, beautiful body…

There was a hint of soft, gentle gasp from the other side; and then deadly silence that almost made Ren think Crow had disconnected from their voice chat. When he spoke again, it was like a bucket of icy-cold water being poured over him.

“…would that suffice?”

 _Damn that fucker_ , Ren thought, staring in disbelief. Just how even, how calm his voice has been; meanwhile, Ren’s mind was still reeling, his hand still in his pants and his dick still hard. Swallowing thickly, the raven sat back up and retrieved his hand, wiping it clean before punching the recording button again, making a mental note to edit the last bit of it out. He didn’t need anyone hearing him moan _Crow_ instead of what he was supposed to be moaning… Actually, he’d be best off editing out half of the damn thing. No one will ever know, but him and Crow himself…

“…yes. Thank you.”

“I apologize. We went a little bit overboard. You seemed to be on a roll, though, and I am sure Navi will appreciate more material to work with.”

 _More material to work with, my ass. Fuck you, Crow. Or actually, at the moment, fuck_ me, _Crow._

“Right. Yeah, thanks for that. I can definitely see her requesting some more material eventually so now I have something to fall back on.” Ren said flatly. He could hear the hesitation; but the next words Crow had said to him made him smirk nevertheless.

“If that was to be the case, and what we have now would prove insufficient… time permitting, I will be glad to help again.” he said carefully. Ren closed his eyes and counted slowly down from ten.

“Thanks. You’re a lifesaver, Crow.”

“Anytime, Joker. Anytime.”


End file.
